Averys Halloween party
by Hannah1796
Summary: Happy Halloween everyone! This is my Halloween story enjoy Avery is going to have a more mature Halloween party like what most older teens would have she thinks she can handle it but she is going to face some challenges that she never ever prepared for
1. Halloween party

Avery loves Halloween every year she comes up with a unique costume to where she throws awesome Halloween partys and invites all her friends but this year her parents wont be home cause they are taking Chloe to some kids Halloween festival upstate so they wont be home til tomorrow and Tyler is with nicki...yep he finally has her Avery gave up on her and is liking boys again and the boy she likes is going to be at her Halloween party except this party will be different she wont have any adult supervision and anyone can do what they want Avery is psyched about this party and she thinks its gonna be the talk of school oh my god! I am so excited about my party theres not going to be any adult supervision and the boy i wanna be with is going to be there Avery says browsing threw her closet aves are you sure your ready for a party like this stan says yes im sure i can handle it Avery says ok Stan says as he goes and lays down worried about Avery i dont think Avery understands the peer pressure that kids get every day and how it makes you do things that you will regret Stan says to himself worrying ok so what im gonna do is take that old cheerleading uniform and ripsot up and put fake blood on it and be a zombie cheerleader Avery tells stan sure sounds... Cool stan says feeling upset about what Avery is doing


	2. Halloween nightmare

Later that night Avery was just finishing up on her outfit as she checked herself out in the mirror people started knocking on the door oh they're here! Avery said excited Avery ran downstairs as fast as she could hello everybody! Avery said shes a little to excited stan said im gonna figure out what's wrong stan said as Stan ran upstairs and started snooping threw Averys back pac huh well i don't see anything Stan said woe wait a minute what's this Stan said its an Orange bottle it says anti depressant pills hmm didn't know Avery was depressed oh wait a minute it doesn't say Avery on it or Jennings they're not hers the scanner is still on them she stole these! Stan said stan what are you doing! Avery said why did you steal these! Stan asked i didn't mike did avery said who stan asked the guy i like he did Avery said but why stan asked cause his mom can't afford to buy any so he stole some Avery said Avery this guy sounds like bad news! Stan says don't worry about it Avery says rolling her eyes im going back downstairs now ok avery says ok stan says as avery got downstairs everyone was already dancing and having a good time avery was focusing on looking for mike mike were are you avery yelled over here babe mike said as she turned around oh there you are i thought you left or found a prettier girl to hang out wih avery said why would i do that when im already with a pretty girl mike said aww you mean it avery said yes mike replied avery leand in to kiss mike and she had her first kiss you wanna dance mike said sure avery said as they started dancing avery was having the time of her life you want some beer mike asked uh i dont drink avery said oh come just one drink mike said ok avery said soon after avery was a little tipsy and everything was a blur um i need to sit down mike avery said ok avery said as avery sat down mike sat next to her you have pretty eyes mike said thanks your so nice most guys dont even notice me i even considerd being gay avery said laughing really mike said yeah i even liked the girl next door her name is nicki shes also my step brothers girlfriend Avery said wow that can't be easy mike said its not Avery said frowning you wanna go make out in my room Avery asked uh i dont know if that's a good choice mike said aww come on Avery said ok mike said as Avery grabbed mikes arm they went upstairs..and didn't come back Down after the party was over and the house was trashed Avery was still upstairs ugh what happend Avery said waking up i don't feel so good Avery said hey Avery you up mike said whos there Avery asked um its me mike oh yeah im here Avery said man what happened last night Avery asked herself everything was a big blur to Avery as she got up she was starting to remember how she made out with mike and mike where are you Avery asked in the shower why Avery asked well after we did it i figured i would mike said did what! Avery said had sex mike said Avery gasped and then started to remember everything oh my god i can't believe that happened Avery felt disappointed in herself wondering what gotten in to her she felt sick that she did something she promised herself she would never do all those things going threw Averys head she started to break down and cry hey babe what's wrong mike asked get out! Avery yelled what mike asked this is all your falt avery said you just had to give me a beer Avery said what's that got to do with anything! Mike yelled if i didn't drink we would have never done anything! Avery yelled


End file.
